The Mystery of Rinoa Holden
by KiwiSprite
Summary: Rinoa Holden was murded by her mother, But when evidnce comes up, CP9 digs up her body to find out she's not in the coffin. CP9 know was a month too find out what happened to her, will they be able to?
1. Part One: Concrete Angel

**Part One: Concrete Angel**

I closed the front door quietly as I left praying I wouldn't wake up my mother. I walked down to the car my friends were in; I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Morning" I said masking my emotions with my façade; the guys looked like death as they completely ignored me while they buried their noses into their math books.

I laughed as Ace told me that Mrs. Chambers is spring a huge history test on the last period class.

**```Time Skip```**

I sat down on the bench as I waited for Nami and Vivi to finish getting dressed. "See you at lunch" Vivi called "Alright" I said then I listened for the door to close before I removed the PE uniform. I replaced my gray t-shirt with a long sleeved navy blue top with Kidd's deep red jacket that I stole in 3rd period, I took of my knee length shorts off then put on my skinny jeans, I winced as it pressed down on my thigh.

I easily pulled on my black boots, as I ran too lunch.

I walked into the bathroom so I could fix my cover-up, "FIGHT!" I heard somebody yell from the hallway. I scrunched my eyebrows before walking to where the 'fight' was happening already knowing who it was.

Luffy swung a punch at Crocodile who was a senior and the leader of one of the groups in the school, Zoro had ran to help Luffy only to be hit by Mr.1 who was one of the seniors.

The fight lasted until Garp who was the vice-principal came out and broke it up.

**```` Time Skip````**

I bubbled in the last answer of the history assessment, I looked over the answers before walking up to the desk and handing it to Mrs. Chambers who studied my face. I know she wonders about the bruises, but she'll never ask 'cause it's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been easier if I was never born.

I'm careful to never let anyone past arm's length, I wish I would just let go 'cause I'll never be able to rise above, in this world, But in my dreams I earn my wings and I fly to a place where I'm loved.

**``` Time Skip```**

The neighbor heard a scream from the house next door, but shrugged it off as nothing because it happens every night. She turned out the light as a brittle soul gathered into the hands of fate, too bad that when daybreak arises she'll be long gone.

Through the storm and the flood that girl stands firm equally to a stone, in a world that this girl can't rise above, her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved as the Concrete Angel.

The truck pulled up to the house as the medics ran into the house. Ace, Marco, Law, Kidd, and Thatch hoped out of the truck, before Thatch walked up to the officers, The first officer then said, "a neighbor called it in, complaining about loud noises, apparently it has happened before, poor kid though" he said to the other man.

The five male's eye's widened before Marco called Pops and Thatch went to talk to the officers. Kidd called Killer and Law went off to see if his father was hear so he could get more info, while Ace sent out a max text to all the groups to meet at the warehouse.

**````` Time Skip`````**

The Whitebeards, Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates, Straw-hats, Baroque Works, and the Red-Haired groups all gather at the cemetery, looking at the statue that stood in a sheltered place. It was of an angel girl with an upturned face.

A name, date, and quote were on a polished rock.

_**Rinoa Holden **_

_**May, 13**__**th**__** 1994- December, 18**__**th**__** 2011**_

_**"I believe humanity was born from conflict. Maybe that's why in all of us lives a dark side. Some of us embrace it. Some have no choice. The rest of us fight it. And in the end, it's as natural as the air we breathe. Some point, we're forced to face the truth...ourselves."(1)**_

The people started to leave, but Kidd and Law stayed behind, "Rinoa is a fragmented heart that the world overlooked" Law said while Kidd bowed his head.

**```` P.o.V change`````**

I smiled as I watch Law and Kidd walk away, I looked at their hands as they intertwined. I looked at the Angel on the head stone, then back at the two.

I thought about what I thought that one day then I repeated it "Through the storm and the flood that girl stands firm equally to a stone, in a world that this girl can't rise above, her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved as the Concrete Angel."

I smiled and looked at the Angel "Know I guess I really am" I looked over at the kids playing in the leaves. I glanced at them again and said to the people leaving "I was so happy to meet you!" I shouted, before walking towards them and fading into the warm light.

**Part 1 is inspired by Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride, know hear is the preview of Part 2 **

**Part 2: Finding Rinoa Holden**

Rob Lucci watched as they exhumed a girl named Rinoa Holden's body, or that's what the stone said. The coffin was placed on the ground in a loud thump, Lucci watched as the men opened the coffin. Kaku walked over to the coffin and he bent down and said "Lucci I think we should being this too Gecko Moriah".

Lucci nodded and walked out of the cemetery.

**`````` Time Skip ``````**

Lucci waited as Moriah and Doflamingo tried to find out who the person in the coffin was, and if the tip was a prank or not. The doors opened to show Doflamingo who looked dead and he didn't laugh as he usually did when he presented an autopsy.

"Well who is it?" Jabra said, Doflamingo looked at him then said "it's a missing person from eight years ago and his name is Simon Relegate". Lucci sighed "looks like we have a case" he said as Jabra cheered "finally, after two months" Kalifa said.

**Well there it is what do you think? **

**Who do you want to see in the next chapter?**

**There are hints of Yoai, BUT it's not yoai so don't be cranky. **


	2. Part 1 out of 8: Finding Rinoa Holden

**Part 1 out of 8: Finding Rinoa Holden **

Rob Lucci watched as they exhumed a girl named Rinoa Holden's body, or that's what the stone said. The coffin was placed on the ground in a loud thump, Lucci watched as the men opened the coffin. Kaku walked over to the coffin and he bent down and said "Lucci I think we should being this too Gecko Moriah".

Lucci nodded and walked out of the cemetery.

**`````` Time Skip ``````**

Lucci waited as Moriah and Doflamingo tried to find out who the person in the coffin was, and if the tip was a prank or not. The doors opened to show Doflamingo who looked dead and he didn't laugh as he usually did when he presented an autopsy.

"Well who is it?" Jabra said, Doflamingo looked at him then said "it's a missing person from eight years ago and his name is Simon Relegate". Lucci sighed "looks like we have a case" he said as Jabra cheered "finally, after two months" Kalifa said.

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````1```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

Lucci and Kaku walked up to Grand Line High School, the students whispered and glanced at the officers. "Looks like they heard" Kaku said as two students walked up to them, "here we go" Lucci said. The first girl had her hair loose, but it is little shorter than in the photo. Her body has matured, having larger breasts and her hourglass figure becoming more pronounced. Kalifa told them that her name was Nefertari Vivi, and she's the daughter of Nefertari Cobra and Nefertari Titi and is the princess of Alabasta (1).

The next was another female; she has grown rather long hair, reaching down to her lower back. Her chest has also developed more, but apart from this her appearance has not improved greatly, save on behalf of the detail that both her body curves and hourglass figure have come to be more distinct. Her name was Nami Mikan beautiful girl had guys falling over her, but she was a local thief and the navigator of the Straw-Hats.

"Is it true, did you really dig her up?" Nami asked as Vivi glanced around nervously "I'm sorry but we're not allowed to tell anybody anything yet" Lucci said pulling Kaku along.

**````` Time Skip `````**

Blueno sighed as he placed the phone back "anything with the whereabouts of the Whitebeard gang?" Lucci said looking up from Monkey D. Luffy's file. "Nothing they vanished, right after Rinoa's burial" Blueno relayed, as Kaku and Kalifa sat down at the desk "find out where the Heart or Kid pirates?" Lucci asked praying that they did.

"Oh, yes we did" Kaku said rubbing his temples, Kalifa picked up the photo of Rinoa and two males. "I'm going to bring in Luffy" Lucci said grabbing his coat.

**The end of part 2 and know here is the VERY short preview…**

**````` Time Skip ``````**

Monkey D. Luffy sat on the plastic chair, he glanced around the room, he looked the same except for the fact that he had gotten more muscular.

**Told you its short!**

**But the next chapter isn't long cause I need at least two reviews for this chapter from different people.**


End file.
